Prom
by ella012
Summary: **Harry Standalone** One magical night can turn thought-out fantasies to fairytale realities or heartbreaking memories.


**Title:** Prom  
**Author: **ella012  
**Characters: **Harry Judd, Ella and the rest of McFly  
**Summary:** One magical night can turn thought-out fantasies to fairytale realities or heartbreaking memories.  
**Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated to the band nor in any way connected to them. The happenings of this fic are poducts of my cuckoo brain and are mere fiction.

* * *

Prom  
noun. a formal dance for high school or college students

It's a big social event everybody wants to go to. The students of Brickham High School are no exception.

As the popular students of her class started flaunting and gushing over who asked them to prom, there was one girl who sat in her chair, engulfed by the silence of her thoughts.  
Nobody has asked her to be his date.

She wasn't the most favored girl in her year, but she was not unattractive at all. She had her assets and talents that would make her stand out if only she had enough courage to share them.  
Still, why nobody has asked such a girl is beyond me.

"Who are you going with?" A girl beside her asked, obviously caring only for her chance to show off.  
"I don't know yet." She replied, bowing her head slightly.  
"What?!" The girl raised her voice and covered her mouth in mock shock.  
"Leave her alone, Steph." Tom, the class president, said. "Hey Ella. Want to sit with us?" He gestured to the chairs at the back of the room.

Tom was a nice boy. He'd always been nice to her. His good-natured soul never seemed to disappear. Unfortunately, he was with somebody else. Nevertheless, Ella always admired him.

"Yeah. Thanks." She replied and Tom helped her gather her books. They walked towards his mates.  
"Ella's come to join us." He announced

The three lads looked at her and smiled politely.  
There was Harry Judd, Danny Jones and Dougie Poynter. The four possessed very different personalities.  
Tom always seemed to be the leader of the pack, Harry the most mature, Danny the loud and cocky clown and Dougie the mysterious youngest.  
Despite the differences, they always were in agreement with things. It was probably a case of 'opposites attract'.  
Like Tom, Ella's always liked them.

"What were you guys talking about?" She sat down near Danny and Dougie. "If it's okay with you, that is."  
"Actually, we were talking about prom." Danny answered.  
"Ahhh yes. The popular topic nowadays." She shook her head fondly. "Who are you guys going with?"  
"Of course, I'm taking Giovanna." Tom said.  
"I was planning on asking Kerry from my Maths class." Danny piped up thoughtfully.  
Ella turned to Dougie and Harry who both shrugged.  
"How about you?" Danny asked as they looked on.  
"I don't have a date yet, to be honest." She shrugged nonchalantly.  
"You still have time. Prom's still in a month anyway. You'll find someone." Tom said sweetly.  
"Or rather, someone will find you." Danny added with a cheeky grin.  
"Thanks." She replied with a bright smile.

**PROM NIGHT, ONE MONTH LATER**

The school gymnasium was well-decorated; lovely streamers and balloons hung here and there. Music filled the air and food and drinks were served. In other words, the night was in full swing.  
With a clap from the host, the music was turned down and everyone prepared for the introduction.

Pair by pair, names were called out, followed by claps from the spectators. Each pair went up the dance floor with huge smiles and then proceeded to their respective tables.

"Ella Margate with her date...Harry Judd."  
Out from the back and on to the dance floor, Harry and Ella walked hand in hand with big smiles.

Two days after they talked about prom, Harry had asked her to be his date.

In the morning of prom, Harry showed up at her door armed with flowers. He was determined to make her day as beautiful as it can be. He took her to a salon where she got a massage while they did her nails. After that, they went to a nice restaurant. They had a quiet lunch together while they talked about what was ahead. Afterwards, he brought her home to get ready.

At half-past seven, he came back looking dashing in his tux. In one hand was a bouquet of flowers for her mother, and in the other was her corsage. It was more than she had expected.

Prom night was no fuss for them. They were out to have some fun and that was exactly what they got. All those girls who taunted her faded in comparison. Her happiness showed and it made her seem brighter than the rest. It was all thanks to Harry.

They shared one slower dance on the dance floor just before the night ended.

"Was tonight how you hoped it would be?" Harry looked into her eyes.  
"No." His face fell slightly. "It's way better. Thank you, Harry." He nodded and smiled.

Harry bent down slightly and she stood on her tip toes; their lips brushing softly in a sweet kiss. Caught in the moment, the world seemed to melt away behind them.

Prom night was only a beginning. The rest is yet to be foretold.

**_The End._**

* * *

**Now tell me what you think. REVIEW!!!**


End file.
